Disembogue
by iiea
Summary: For what it's worth, what if this Kuran couldn't choose between two fantasies, and his beloved if definitely not helping him decide. Maybe his tie may help for instance, or a pair of fangs?
1. Chapter 1

Disembogue

Lips parted as they exhaled out a very tired sigh. The dark autumn colored head of the male was angled down, a very large disarray of papers were scattered along a cherry wood desk. Surely, the man was very overcome with such chaos laid in front of him. This late in the night, Kaname's mind was tortured with so many words and symbols, and it was begging for a rest from such discombobulating tasks. It was two hours after his classes had ended, and he was nearing the end of this work that absolutely had to be done. Why he decided to work ahead for the week was now questionable to him.

His hands shuffled through each page, sorting them now. Most of these packets, single paged letters, reports, and school events needing to be approved were nothing but reading material; all only needing a stamp or any sign of approval from the head himself. The rest was needed to be passed on the Chairman, or tossed in the garbage as unneeded and useless. The stack of papers in which he hadn't seen yet was narrowed down to five. Five more and he'll be free from this very strenuous job he was set out to do. The vampire's fingers traced his lower lip and tapped at what set him and his kind apart from the rest of the world.

Two of the five were just greetings from colleagues from Libya, wishing him well and reporting small unusual happenings in the country and were quickly tossed at the sight. The other three were attached with a paperclip, typed neatly and addressing the possibility of a gathering for all the students. It was traditional, yes, so that was one pro on such a matter. Undeniably, he believed at least some of the Night Class would enjoy it. On his own part, Yuuki would be wearing a dress, looking lovely. Not for him in particular, but just the thought was all the more reason he signed his name. Yes, yes, absolutely yes from him. Setting down his pen, he had an epiphany of some sort. It wasn't a record of any sort, but he had spent the last two hours thinking of just about everything but the brunette. For a moment, he let himself be reminded of what she looks like and how she talks. Quite recently, she had a birthday. He had attended, but, to his dismay, he dismissed himself within ten minutes for a very unattractive meeting with the Night Class counsel. She seemed happy to be turning seventeen. It made the very collected many-century year old vampire upturn the corners of his lips.

All of this talk about his dearly loved Yuuki made his want to visit her in this instant. If she was anywhere, she'd be on the roof, if not already in her bed sleeping. Standing and stretching, his form fitted uniform shirt was unbuttoned at the top two buttons and sleeves pushed lazily to above his elbows. His uniform's pants were exchanged to relaxed, yet proper khaki pants.

He headed out the door whilst tying up his tangled locks of chocolate into a small ponytail fairly high on the back of his head. Once secure, his hands dropped as he took long strides into the open balcony of the parlor in the Moon Dorm, where many night class students were sprawled out on couches and the floor and the tables. They all turned their pretty faces to see who emerged from the dorms and was now walking down the steps. In chunks and turns, they dipped their heads, not at all concealing their amusement with his attire. Ruka had grown tired of trying to catch his eye, yet strained her neck to take in every inch of Kaname's passing body. He was passive about all their eyes and quickly moved outside to where he was hidden by walls from the Night Class' gawks.

Near the bridge, the vampire shut his red wine eyes and inhaled to pick up Yuuki's wafting scent anywhere near here. Luckily, she was forbidden from sleep by her full consciousness and was once more on the roof. He couldn't get there fast enough for his own good, and he hurried as quickly as he could without looking as desperate as he was to see her. Once on the rooftop, he smiled at her back. It was indeed perfection to him. Creeping up on her, his long and nimble forefinger traced a trail down her back, making her jump and turn to face wide-eyed at him.

"That is not funny," she scolded, eyes with a knowing glint. Oh, how she has grown lately. She isn't the cute little first year she was one year and three months ago. She's matured and was well aware dangers of life, as well as the bits she enjoys.

"I apologize, then," for himself, he adds that he's not sorry at all. It made him feel happy when she scolds him when she has her place to do so. He wouldn't really feel this way when any other person tells him off. The pureblood quickly dismisses the thought as ponder and smiles with a kind eye. "Can you not sleep?" he took his place and sat next to the teenager and angled his shoulders towards her.

"I suppose I can't. I haven't tried yet, actually. Tomorrow is a free day, so I hope no one minds," she smiles as if she remembered a fond memory of happiness. The sight alone took his breath away for a fraction of a second.

"No need, then," Kaname tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and returned the kind gesture of smiling also. "But you are in what I assume to be your sleeping attire," his eyes drifted down and right back up to her terracotta hues. No, Kaname. You may not look there for any longer than needed. This is what his subconscious told him, but maybe he really did need to scan over her body for minutes at a time. Yuuki looked down and pulled the hem of her shirt out in front of her to examine it. The shirt was sleeveless and very loose. Even under that one could tell she was as thin as a stick, everything just small and subtle. He chuckled at her realization of his details.

From her examination of her shirt, Kaname caught a glimpse of small shorts. Oh, why did the fashion trend have to insist on everything showing so much skin? He did not appreciate this one bit, but enjoyed it so much. So much, in fact, a very familiar tingle tickled his abdomen. For a second, his lips drew back into a disgusted snarl along with the thought _why now_. The vampire's gaze turned to his sitting partner's who was now sitting crisscrossed and toying with her nails.

"Are you doing well? Do you need anything at the moment?" his deep, yet worried voice might have been a little bit too rambunctious this time of night, but he was pretty positive that no one would be disturbed. Yuuki sat in thought for a moment, and then turned to him with her eyes lit and back straight.

"Did you approve of the party? The ball? You know, the dance thing," she was searching for the exact words for what is was, but faltered. His mouth grew taught in smile of her late night vocabulary troubles. He looked away for a moment, as if checking to see if the coast was clear, and then nodded. His smile did not move an inch when she made a succeeding gesture. "I need a dress, then! Can we go tomorrow?" now she was bombarding her upperclassmen with willful questions. How can he deny her pleading face?

Pleading? A too well known shudder chilled his body when he thought of the word. His little schoolmate pleading was far one of his most pleasurable sights. What seemed frequently, Kaname wondered his standing in stance of masochism and sadism. Yes, he likes being dominate, the thought of her made him grow in pride and want to be dominant. Although, from time to time, the head of the Night Class wonders if it would be just as pleasurable being needy for long periods of time. For instance, being denied, or being bit by her concealed teeth. Surely he might like both?

His internal argument was interrupted by him coming back to his senses and nodding. "Yes, I'm sure we can go tomorrow," there was no current reason not to. He coughed as the air was suddenly pushed from his lungs, which caused a twinge in his nether regions. The skin on the fanged beast crinkled in suppression. Yuuki met him at eye level and eyed him suspiciously, playfully. "Are you alright?" her face was coated in a very lazy worry. She was relaxed, in no rush for anything.

The Kuran sat straight and looked at her. She was quite the beautiful girl, who had strong convincing skills. After last year, she had convinced Kaname to let her back into the day class, which she is doing quite well in. They exchange quick kisses from time to time, but not lately, so it appeared. He took the disappearing opportunity and pecked her lips. She tilted her head to the side and gave him an even more playfully suspicious look.

"Did you just kiss me?" she was obviously mock angry.

"I do so believe I just did," he retorted as if he knew everything in the world.

"If I may add, your kissing has not improved for the year I've known you," Yuuki was playing the exquisite lady role here.

"Oh? Is that so? And yours has, I presume? Care to give an example?" his fangs peeked through his grin. She looked at him as if offended, hand on chest and all.

"Oh no, no, no. Ladies are to let the man believe he has the upper hand. I'd just be boasting," she flicked air with the side of her hand. Kaname chuckled and looked back.

"I do so believe it is time to return to the dorms. It is far too late. I don't mind if you don't even sleep, just be where I can see you," his tone was light, but stern. His argument was not budging and Yuuki knew this all too well to try to change his mind. She stood, long and pale legs now becoming eye level with Kaname. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes closed quickly, not wanting the now annoying tightness in his trousers to bother him further. With no relief, he too stood, placing a gentle smile across his features.

The brunette and its partner were strolling leisurely towards the bridge, silence a still thought in the depths of night. The male's red wine colored eyes kept a steady pattern of glancing to his left flank, watching the' enemy' of his erection walk with a drowsy take. Much to his disliking, if the dorm's inhabitants were still up and about, they would see his beloved much near half-nakedness. This Kuran's idea of near partial nudity was the showing of one's shoulders, a little dip into her chest, and her legs. Nonetheless, he himself could not shed anymore clothing at the moment, or he himself would be shirtless. Kaname pondered on how he could sneak her in. Possibly climb through the window?

When they arrived at the little roundabout in front of the dorms, Yuuki made a little quick step towards the double doors. Her murmurs were something of relativity to the air and its chilliness of tonight. Before the vampire could utter a word, she had slipped in the building, much too comfortable with showing off her sleep wear.

Kaname himself could not enter the lobby, for it was much too bright not to notice such a large misshape in his pants. Drooping, he entered through his window by climbing, clamoring inside his office and fumbled onto the floor. Not as graceful, but it saved his embarrassment for another time. Once standing straight, the pureblood exited his office to his bedroom, where he met a blanket covered Yuuki who had a grin on her face.

"Why not just go through the doors?"

"I'm tired of being saluted to and bowed to today, can I just avoid contact with them for once?" this statement wasn't entirely false. All the formality was too stuffy for his mood. He'd rather be warm in his room having a nice conversation with his part time roommate.

"I see you have found my blanket," his eyes brushed over top her body in a sense of looking, but more eye candy to feed to himself secretly. Maybe a pleasant image for later memoirs perhaps.

"Yes, and it is warm. I could fall asleep right now with this," her shoulders hunched, and her hands met her face with fistfuls of the material to inhale. Yuuki's amber eyes were weary, which made sense. It was near sunrise and the dark blue had become a dark turquoise.

"Sleep, then. More than welcome to rest here, or anything is fine," he shuffled towards his wardrobe, pulling a pair of silken pants from one of the drawers. Looking back, Kaname glanced at a yawning and now half asleep Yuuki by the door, on her way out.

"Good night," she mumbled on her way out. For a second, the very excited man was inwardly pouting that she wouldn't stay, yet very happy. It would be very hard to ignore this beast in his now boxers, from which he took off his pants. A moment later, his underwear was dropped also, letting lukewarm air tingle the tip of his hard on. Letting out a soft hymn of pleasure, Kaname's airy feeling didn't last long as he stepped into his silk trousers and pulled them over his hungry foe of the night.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, his nails tapped along his cheek, the pattern not audible but a tangible feeling to him only. A ragged breath was withdrawn from him, eyes scrunched and knuckles white. Yes, he has indeed masturbated before. But for now, Kaname could only imagine many scenarios that would lead him not to. _For instance_, he began_ what if I am sharing the same bed as Yuuki? I couldn't possibly do it then._ Somehow, the feeling of some sort of needing but not having sent a shiver down his back. Possibly this Kuran's masochist side was peeking through the blinds of the inner mind. Just to even things out, his thoughts began to form a picture of a very raw and beautiful Yuuki, hands tied over her head to his headboard with his tie. Oh, the feeling made his hips roll against the silken cage of his pants just for some momentary pleasure.

The vampire adjusted himself on his bed, sitting over all the sheets with his legs crisscrossed. If one could surely have both, one could have the other tied. Yet, there was one thing that Kaname wanted to feel over and over again. That very thing was the tips of her fangs on his skin, sinking slowly and the pressure of her gulps to suck in his entire existence. His chest was now rising and falling quite heavily, the urge to relieve his sexual stress building within the very idea of Yuuki biting him.

Letting out a sigh through gritted teeth, Kaname rolled over and tried to sleep as bits of sunlight sprawled through the feet of the mahogany curtains.

* * *

I need you lovely people to choose if Kaname is going to be an S or M next chapter. (Both are extreme softcore.) If I don't get 5 reviews, I won't update for two weeks~.


	2. Feeling It Right

Disembogue 2.

* * *

Kaname awoke to the gentle nudging of a finger on his cheek. His eyes scrunched and his face contorted until both eyes were peeking through his eyelids in a glare to whoever was ignorant enough to awaken him at ten o'clock in the morning.

"What could possibly be important enough to disturb my sleep?"

"I'm important enough, right?" a very bright and cheery chime was an air horn in the sluggish feeling in the vampire's mind.

He looked at Yuuki with a very impressed and interested look. Kaname rolled over and pretended to dismiss her attempt to arouse him from his sleeping place. The brown-headed girl made a displeased shout and climbed upon his bed, shaking the sleeping beast violently.

"Get up! Now!" she demanded in a very light and playful squeal. He couldn't resist her very appealing pleading face and sat up.

"Alright," his hands combed through her hair and pulled her towards his lips to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. All of a sudden he had this overwhelming dirty feeling. A gut wrenching twist in his stomach that made him revolt. Shower. He repeated the one word until he reached his bathroom door, turning to his companion with a smile before disappearing into the teal tiled bathroom.

Something is wrong. A very large lump in Kaname's throat gave him the urge to gag, yet there was a burning feeling lingering on the back of his tongue. Was he thirsty? His head turned as if trying to see through the door. Was she still there? His throat started to slowly set aflame and claw at his insides.

_What in the world?_ His chest slowly started to return to a normal pace, the burning cooling as what felt like an ice cube slid slowly down his mouth and into that once knotted pit in his stomach. Very confused and now feeling quite ashamed, Kaname turned on his shower and started to shed his night wear. Climbing in once the water was lukewarm and refreshing; one foot gingerly became unsheathed to the water and became accustomed. Soon it was also welcomed by his entire body, skin growing textured with the new sensation.

Today, his mind started the day with one word, followed by a memory of last night. His promise, for Yuuki to shop for dresses today. For a moment, the now awake vampire stood propitious under the running water, droplets thudding against his spine and shoulders.

Minutes after his shower, the nocturnal being was wrapped in a robe, hair in a damp-but-not-dripping state, stepped back into the chilling bed space. His auburn eyes searched the room, but didn't see the trouble-making girl in sight. Sighing, hands fumbled for casual wear and undergarments. Pulling out what he was satisfied; Kaname straightened his posture and turned around, only to meet a very close and peering brunette. Needless to say, his skin crawled and was startled greatly, inhaling sharply.

"Good morning! Did I scare you?" she had hopeful eyes that was, in his own words, so adorable that she looked six again.

"Don't do it again, please," fangs brushed a lower lip of his, eyebrows furrowed and coming down off of the adrenaline high that was caused by none other than. "Can you exit, also?" he inquired in a now very calm tone. Her eyes were also inquisitive, followed by that lip pucker that she does. No wonder she gets attacked.

"I need to change. Unless you'd like to see me nude, I'd be glad to show. I've nothing to hide," the morning needed a light entry, which is the exact way he said it. Without a mere answer, the bashful vampire made it quick to the door. Beaming, Kaname disposed of his robe to the floor, and pulled on his undergarment, followed by his jade tinted trousers. Stretching arms overhead, a gradient blue to white v-neck covered his torso and shoulders. Running a hand through now dried and softened tresses, the upperclassmen opened the door and peeked out to find what his day was going to revolve around.

Seeing nobody in particular importance, feet padded to her dorm room, knocking. On the third knock, his fourth met air as Yuuki pulled the door open, beaming and such. Her hair was lazily thrown into a messy bun atop her hair (she cut it shorter this time, due to popular demand of her three stuffed animals), and her attire was a simple halter neck light turquoise that had no particular fit anywhere. It was like a flared tube, cloth free to move as it pleased, but only reached middle thigh. A now very displeased Kaname stood in front of her, biting his tongue.

"Yuuki," his speech insinuated that he was withdrawing the venom from his veins.

"Yes, upperclassmen, sir!" she was trying to be humorous.  
"Is what you're wearing appropriate?"

"Yes! What about you?" Yuuki's autumn eyes were large and innocent with faint scarlet shadows. Obviously, he couldn't win this uphill battle. Closing his eyes and inhaling, a very forced smile was placed upon his lips as his hand took hers and placed her by her door whilst Kaname slipped on a pair of shoes. Gesturing her down the stairs with him, the lobby was empty except for a few beings working or such. Two umbrellas were set by the door, thanks to someone whom he ordered to do so. Giving her one before him, they opened them and started their adventure into the daylight.

It was around ninety degrees in this ten thirty weather. The relatively perfect day for bathing in the warmth that coated both vampires like honey and oozed into every crevice.

"Where to first?" a small yawn escaped from the still drowsy male. His eyes drifted to the very taut and creamy thighs of his beloved, which was enough to at least awake the lower half of him a small bit.

"Lets, uh, into town?" Yuuki was clearly at a loss since she hasn't been outside of the academy in quite a while. Kaname smiled and nodded, picking up his pace to reach their very exciting destination.

A cool flush of air met the two in the dress Shoppe. The amber eyes of Yuuki widened at the variety of clothing and styles that she was free to try on. Dragging the other by the hand, she set Kaname in a chair, with the dressing rooms just around the corner.

"Sit here, all right? Be patient," her mouth moved rapidly, excited to try on such plethora of dresses. He nodded, crossing a knee over the other and placing his hands in his lap. Crimson shadowed eyes drifted along with a pale silhouette as it took dress after dress into its arms and then moved to the dressing rooms. The first and second she beckoned too bland and plain. The third, fourth, and fifth were complained too long. Sitting on the cushioned bench beside Kaname, the discouraged lady sighed.

"All of them are just not right," she picked at the hems of the seventh gown which she groaned about the material making her itch.

"You should start by thinking of all the qualities you want in the dress, first," the vampire turned his head to meet her amber gaze. Nodding slowly at first, but then in full understanding, Yuuki stood and disappeared to a corner of the store, and up porcelain stairs to a location only Lord knows about. A sigh was the loudest sound at the moment besides the faint hum of music filling crisp and fresh air around him. Around six and a half minutes later, the pureblood princess' heels sounded around the entire distance around its prince. In front of the noble man stood a very pulchritudinous young baroness, dressed in a decurtate and cascading dress. It was a Greek style dress, a gold ring encircling her elongated and deliciously supple neck. The dress came above her blanched thighs, pure white in color. The dress was loose until it hit her hips, in which it was puffed and it wrapped around her hips with another low laying golden belt. On the hem of the dress was short braided linen fringe. Yuuki's shoulders were bare, and one could see the goose bumps from the cold air conditioning bubbling down on the skin of her arms.

His head cocked to the side as eyes travelled to each part of her very enticing body and sucked in frosty air. Eyes closed and head turned downwards, Kaname bit his lip, drawing a bead of blood.

"How much?" his voice was weak with a mental ecstasy that he was sure one could feel. The growing part of him was fortunately covered up by his shirt vaguely. Standing, Kaname gave the get go for the object of his sensual pain to change while he paid for the short dress. While waiting for the young trouble maker, the brown headed male pondered of a way to get some sort of, one would say, revenge. Yes, punishment would most definitely give him what he needs for the day.

Once on the bridge of the Moon Dormitory, a very excited and thrilled youthful vampire skipped with umbrella in one hand and a box in the other towards the door. Her excited squeals went along with her graceful jumps.

"Easy there, rabbit," Kaname chuckled and walked a tad faster to catch up. The lobby was still mostly empty, except for the few nocturnal students who had careers during the day. Padding up the stairs, Yuuki made it for her room.

"Why don't you have tea with me, it is nearly noon. It will be pleasant to have some rose tea," his tone was a lure into his trap, giving it a sense of security and comfort. His motives were well hidden in his mind, but just the thought made his tongue run over his hidden fangs. Pursing lips, Yuuki looked to the side as if considering and nodded, following her trapper.

Once inside, his hands gestured her to sit as he set the box atop his dresser and then stood in front of her. Brown and red eyes stared up at matching ones, innocent and very content. Yuuki had sat in his chair by his desk in his study. Leaning over the wooden table, lips formed a very sinister smile, one worth being sent to hell for such meaning behind it, if someone could be sent to the underworld for smiling such a smile. Her eyes were questioning until silk was wrapped around her wrists to the arms of the chair.

"You've been acting in naught today, beloved," Kaname walked around the table until next to her, fingers tracing around her jugular. "May I discipline you as I please?" such words caressed her ear in a soft and sensual touch. Even uttering that phrase set his flame ablaze in a heat that needed to be put out slowly and steadily. Of course, his lordship didn't need an answer from her. Kaname dragged the desk about six feet away from her body and kneeled before the very subtle and soft Yuuki. Warm hands started to invade her thighs and torso. Lifting a knee, lips met a soft shin of hers. "Sometimes I'll slap you to teach you," more kisses fluttered down to the very tip of her toe slowly. "Sometimes I'll slap you because it makes me hard,"

One resounding hit was placed upon Yuuki's right thigh, a muffled shriek matching the time. The face she made was exhilarating to him, grinding his hips into nothing for some sort of relief until he tortured her more. Rubbing the now red blotch on her white skin, Kaname was not denying himself that he could get off of her pained face sensual scent and the way she writhes against his hits. The fangs in Kaname's mouth started to protrude against perfectly cupid's pink lips. Blood lust and body lust of Yuuki.

"My dearest Yuuki," dark and very creamy words oozed into the air from the vampire's mouth, exhaling in relish of her very unknowing expression of what was next. First, clothes were definitely too much now. Hiking her dress up Yuuki's thighs, Kaname's hands ran over uninvited areas of such a paradisiacal embodiment young princess. Looking up to her as once more, little strokes of his finger pads were teased upon her now chilled skin, Yuuki's fangs were also visible from her pursed mouth. Oh so badly did he want those sharp ivories to immerse themselves into the untouched jugular of himself.

Containing oneself somehow, Kaname rose and placed a tender kiss upon his revered princess' trembling mouth. Standing now, the nocturnal, kind beast took in every inch of the tied lady in front of him. The view was marvelous, unflawed, and made him ache in his cage of his pants.

"My, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" his eyes were soft now, a regular and well-noticed genuine-looking smile set upon his features. Her features were contorted and twisted with a confusion and misplacement of thoughts about now. Kaname let out a soft chuckle, Yuuki's face somewhat pink-looking and very adorable on her. What should he do now with his little girl?

Sad, yet very odd enough to say, secretly Kaname adores to call Yuuki his _little girl_ or _princess_. Somehow, the thought sends warm chills up his vertebrae one-by-one. Even now, it made his fangs pierce his lip and let out a slight raised '_hmm'_ of approval for his mental speech. The sensation this gave him was beyond sin, but more worthy of being called forbidden. Getting his sexual high off of hurting her, watching her squirm, it wasn't _him_.

It was not Kaname. Not the prince at all.

But the unearthly beast couldn't deny, his beloved's contorted and flabbergasted face set him on an entirely new platform. _Oh._

* * *

It came to my attention while writing this chapter that I won't be able to follow my previously set 'update every week'. This is for your benefit, I believe. A lot of my favourite stories here update within weeks of each chapter, maybe even a month. This is because of the 'meat' of the chapter. I feel like if I try and stuff everything into one week, it won't be as finished and polished as it could be. This included grammar, and even lengthening the chapters. I was not even finished with this chapter, but I feel like you guys needed some story-candy. I aim to make each chapter as long and as beautifully written I can, so be patient and look forward to each one.

NOW. What torturous little Kaname do to Yuuki in the next chapter? I'm still rolling with the S(m) from last reviews. The more reviews the more encouraged I feel to write! You shall review and I shall love you. Believe it or not, I get a lot of inspiration from the 50 SHADES trilogy and some of my story alerts on here. Tis helpful, yeah?

iiea


End file.
